demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Grace (Bei)
Jason Grace is the Roman Demigod son of Jupiter and Ms Grace, also the younger brother of Thalia Grace. He is a main character and narrator in the Heroes of Olympus series. Jason was a praetor of the twelfth legion and he had stayed in Cabin One as the counciler. He has been on many adventures and is currently the Minor God of Lightning and Rome. Biography Early Life Jason was born on July 1st. He is the son of Jupiter, the Roman aspect of Zeus, and a mortal actress with the last name of Grace. He was born seven years after Zeus fathered Thalia in his Greek aspect. Because his father had consecutively sired two children with his mother, Juno, the Roman form of Hera, was made Jason's guardian to placate the indignant goddess and Jupiter went even as far as to name his newborn son after his wife's favorite hero. When Jason was two years old, Juno commanded his mother to bring him to the House of Wolf. It was there that he was separated from his mother and sister to be intiated by Lupa in the ways of Rome. After training for some time under the wolf goddess, he journeyed to Camp Jupiter where he was raised in the lifestyle of the Roman Legion. Eventually, Jason was inducted into the Fifth Cohort and would bring a restored sense of honor to the disgraced cohort. This would culminate when he was made praetor, co-commander of the entire legion. Teen Life Jason seems to have had at least on adventure before his time spent with the Greeks. He proclaimed that he slew the trojan sea monster after Aeolus told him so. He also seemed to have taken a quest with Reyna and there he recalls that after her talk with Aphrodite, that she never seemed the same. Jason also must've done something pretty impressive before he was made praetor, as the rank can't just be handed to someone. After he was switched by Juno, Jason lost his memories and was sent to Camp Half-Blood in order to help with the exchanging of leaders. In this Jason tok part of the Quest to free Hera, and with that he was given his memories back due time. Jason also went on the Quest to Rome, to free Nico and to find the Doors of death. Jason also seems to have had a lot of pain in his eyes, as stated by Hazel, his eyes seemed to look like he could see his future and was waiting for the day that he couldn't beat a monster. Current Life Jason was blessed into Immortality after some unknonn event. He was later given the titles of a Minor god as a god of lightning and Rome. He seems to have little conversations with the Romans, but if their is ever a message the Gods need to send, they often either choose Mars or him, since he was a former legionaire. Jason also is mentioned to have become immortal eventually in a story. Personality Mortal Personality Jason is a very serious young man with a moderate sense of humor. He also has a strong sense of honor and justice as shown by his great compassion. He greatly cares for his friends and family willing to risk his life to protect or help them. Though a natural leader, Jason can be plagued by doubt and criticizes himself whenever he makes an error. There are notable similarites between Jason and Percy Jackson such as: their strong senses of justice and fairness, their loyalty to their friends and the fact that they're both natural leaders. When on board the Argo II, Jason comments that he has never been surrounded by equals before, as most of the time people look up to him because he's a child of Jupiter. Jason is also very confident in his abilities. After he and Percy were possessed by the Eidolons and fought each other, Jason commented that he was worried that he could have killed Percy, instead of Percy possibly killing him. Godly Personality Jason becomes laidback and more calm about things. He is shown to not care much about being a leader anymore, but his mentality about justice and honor are still intact. He does veiw the role of a god differently now and still sees that the Gods are still being a bunch of children. He doesn't agree with his father's actions and sees that this would only lead to a group of demigods plotting against them. Jason seems to still stay in touch with Percy from time to time and he does at times show a bit of a brotherly bond. Jason is also one to have a bipolar personality when it comes to things. After he became a god he at times takes his anger out by launching lightning bolts off into the sky. He also at times can become electricly charged whenever he gets anger. His anger resembles Zeus's stubborness. Appearance Mortal Appearance Jason Grace is described as good-looking, having the features of a Roman statue, with electric blue eyes, tidy, military cropped blonde hair, and a small scar on the corner of his lip from tyring to eat a stapler when he was two years old. He says he looks nothing like his father, which assumes that he looks more like his mother. He is very tall being one inch taller than Percy Jackson, with an athletic build, having muscular and tanned arms. His tatoo has the symbol of an eagle with SPQR and twelve lines, indicating he had been at Camp Jupiter since he was three or four years old. Piper noticed his eyes seemed to hold a deep sadness, much like his father's. Godly Appearance Jason has obtained the ability to change his appearance, although it doesn't work well if the person has an understanding about his mortal appearance. In his Godly appearance, Jason is has a harsh tan, almost like Annabeth's california tan. He also seems to have storm blue eyes, rather than electric blue, and also is more muscular than his average mortal appeance. He is considered to be extrmely handsome and still retains his military cropped blonde hair along with having above average athletics and also a fit and lean bod. Relationships Family Ms Grace Since Jason had forgotten most of his memories, we can imply that he wasn't taken care of by his mother, since Thalia said that she was the one who took care of him until Ms Grace gave Jason away to Juno. Thalia Grace Jason's sister, Thalia Grace, was born to Zeus. Thalia is a Greek demigod, because when Zeus visited her mother the first time, he was in his Greek form. When Zeus came to Jason's mother for the second time, he came in hsi Roman form, Jupiter. Jason is therefore a Roman demigod, while his sister is Greek. It is shown that Jason cares for his sister. He feels somewhat depressed that THalia has found a new family in the Hunters of Artemis. However, it is shown that when Jason first saw her picture, and Annabeth told him her last name, his instincts told him she is dangerous, as Juno left enough memory to know that digging up his past could be disasterous and that she was his sister. Friends Percy Jackson Jason and Percy first meet in The Mark of Athena ''and have been shown to be on good terms. Percy says that Jason "thinks the same way he does" and mentioned a "spark of friendship." They both share many similarities: both are sons of one of the Big Three and extremly powerful demigods; both are excellent swordsmen; both were leaders at their respective camps; both hated Octavian; and both were choosen by Juno to be switched in order to bring the seven Heroes of Olympus together. Annabeth called their relationship a "Budding Bromance", as the two seemed to get along. Whiel fighting the giants Otis and Ephialtes, the two were able to work well together as a team and mangae to earn Bacchus' respect. It is also shown that when working together their powers get more intense when they created a hung storm at Fort Summer, while fighting the Romans. Jason and Percy seem to still have a bit of a rivalry between each other. Gods Jupiter Jupiter sired Jason, his second child with Ms Grace. Like all the Roman gods, Jupiter rarely involves himself in the life of his child. Although it is unlikely that he has ever met his father, Jason is still given his aid when it is most needed. Powers & Abilities Being a son of Jupiter, Jason is extremly powerful for his standard. *'Electrokinesis:' Being the son of Jupiter, Jason was blessed with the ability to generate and control lighting. He has shown himself to be very handy with this power, as he even was capable of calling down the Master Bolt. Now as a God, he had his own lighting bolt forged, due to the fact that Gods can't weild other gods symbols, even if their is a relationship between their powers. *'Aerokinesis: 'He is above average in his control over winds. He can control the winds greater than Aeolus due to the fact that he can tame a strom spirit and he wass also capable of using the currents to fly around in the sky. His powers over air almost rival his powers of lightning. *'Atmokinesis: 'He has a general control over the atmospher, and he could use this to control the weather. He often can summon thunderstorms and cause freak hurricanes. *'Enhanced Strength: 'After becoming a god, his physical strength has increased tremendously. He is strong enough to even rival his brother Hercules. Its assumed that Jason is capable of doing almost anything, even holding up the world with his level of strength. *'Shapeshifting: '''Like all gods, he can shapeshift into any creature or person he wants to be. His powers over this can also be perseved naturally. He sometimes does it without actually thinking due to the fact that he is a god, he never notices his true form until he's arround the gods. Trivia *Jason's last name is Grace, which could be a relation to the Three Graces. *He was raised by Lupa, an irronic punn on the boy who was raised by wolves. *Jason was a praetor of the twelfth legion, alongside Reyna. *He was nicknamed Sparky, due to his yellow hair and the fact he could use lightning bolts. *Jason's birthday is on July 1st **His birthday is on Juno's sacred day, indicating their relationship. *He was proclaimed a Hero of Olympus. *Jason and Percy had various similar qualities when they were mortal. *Jason and Percy are both named after Legendary Heroes. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Roman Demigods Category:Children of Jupiter Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Ex-Demigods Category:Males Category:Canon Character